


Nine-Tenths of the Law

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e04 The Gamekeeper, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam does some math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gateship Wednesday shorts: Gamekeeper.

Sam kept lists. Sam had always kept lists. Over the past two years, her lists had generally read like this:

     ::  Times stranded offworld: 2 (but she really thought Antarctica should count)  
     ::  Claims of human immaturity by a technologically advanced alien race: 2  
     ::  Times replaced by a robot: 1 (that she knew of)  
     ::  Mythology books read: 17  
     ::  Male teammates infatuated with Hathor: 2  
     ::  Mentions of reproductive organs in briefings: 1 (and thank god it wasn’t more)  
     ::  Laws of physics broken: 9

After P7J-989, she added a new category for watching Daniel’s parents die, and upped “brain invaded by aliens” to three. 

After that, she stopped keeping lists.


End file.
